


Monthly Appoinments

by alianora



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't possible.  He would <i>know.</i> He always had kept careful track of her moods, and after a few months of being her butler, had a reliable chart in his own head about when to expect a certain..er..monthly occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Appoinments

Rihito's brain could not process this. He stared mutely at the scene in front of him.

This was so much worse then the day Mei-sama forgot it was laundry day, and strew her underthings all around the room, and then caught him picking it all up. She had turned bright red, ripped several unmentionables out of his hands, and hadn't spoken to him for days.

This was even worse then when Kento had come back and tried to out-butler him for the position of Mei-sama's butler. Mei had endured it for almost a week before throwing her hands up in irritation and firing them both.

It took him an hour of standing outside her door knocking continuously before she let him in. And even then she snubbed him within her own rooms.

She was really cute when she flounced around in anger with her nose in the air.

Unfortunately, she wasn't flouncing now. No, instead, she was bent over the toilet, gagging and swearing at him.

It was what she was swearing about that he was truly having trouble processing. It wasn't possible. He would _know._ He always had kept careful track of her moods, and after a few months of being her butler, had a reliable chart in his own head about when to expect a certain..er..monthly occurrence. So, obviously, she was _wrong._

Rihito had to be going into shock. That was the only explanation. One's lady is never _wrong_, merely misguided. Or, like poor Shiori-sama, insane.

Very well, Mei-sama was _misguided_ in her belief, as Rihito knew quite certainly that Mei-sama's monthly appointment was due on the...was..due..oh dear.

Mei-sama sat back, and the instinctive action of stepping forward to help her kicked in, which was helpful, as Rihito's mind was still going in tiny panicked circles about his lack of knowledge about this and how he had failed and he should have been keeping better track and he would never forgive himself and..

"Oi!" Mei glared at him crankily, glasses askew on her face. "I just spent the last half hour puking up everything I've ever eaten because you got me _pregnant_, and all you can do is stare at me and offer me a _towel_?"

Rihito felt his face twist for a moment in sheer terror before he got himself back under control, and bowed.

"My deepest apologies, Mei-sama," he managed. "I was attempting to decide where we would put the crib, and how likely it is that your grandfather will have me murdered." He frowned to himself. Hongo-sama liked him, that much was true, and didn't particularly have grandfatherly feelings towards Mei-sama. And it was doubtful that Hongo-sama even _cared_ who Mei-sama picked, after losing his son the way he did.

"Rihito!" Mei-sama put her hands on her hips and frowned. "He isn't allowed to kill you, and it is way too soon to be talking about cribs and decorating, and I think I need to go throw up again." She turned, and began walking rapidly towards the bathroom.

"Would you like my assistance?" Rihito offered swiftly, already a bare step behind her.

"I can puke without any help from you, thank you." Mei shut the door in his face, and Rihito had to come to an abrupt halt to keep from walking in to the door.

Well. Rihito was back under control, at least. He still wasn't sure how his internal calender on Mei-sama had gotten so sideways, but it was most likely a result of the lethally alcoholic drinks she had insisted he imbibe at her twenty third birthday party almost two months ago.

The memories were rather blurry, and at one point Mei-sama insists that he actually got onto a table and started stripping, to the delight of all the female guests, and a few of the males. Rihito, of course, knew she was joking. He would never be that undignified.

The fact he woke up half naked in Mei-sama's bed was no longer unusual, either, to Rihito's endless joy, although attempting to do his normal duties with a hang over had not been enjoyable.

Very well. Mei-sama was pregnant. She would need care. Close, careful, care. Rihito made a mental note to locate the best obstetrician in Japan, and consult him as to who the best obstetrician in the world would be. Mei-sama would also need special vitamins, extra pillows for her bed, supportive shoes, and enforced rest.

Rihito nodded resolutely to himself. He would call her grandfather immediately and tell him that Mei-sama is no longer available for her training program, and would be out for the next..hmm..two years. At least.

\-------

When Mei emerged from the bathroom, brushing her teeth vigorously, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Everywhere she looked were books, and papers, and studies.

Rihito stood in the middle of the mess, frowning in concentration at a book he held in his hand.

Amazingly, he must not have heard her come out, because it wasn't until she stepped closer and craned her neck to see the title of what he was holding, that he jumped, and whisked the book away behind his back.

"Mei-sama!" Rihito actually seemed flustered, which Mei would have enjoyed more if it weren't for the fact the floor beneath them still felt like it was moving. "You need to lie down and rest, Mei-sama." He smiled gently at her. "You have a very important job to do."

She smiled back up at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I have to get dressed and go in to work."

Rihito's mouth actually fell open in horror.

Mei blinked. She had never managed to get him to do that before.

"Mei-sama!" He scolded. "You are with child. This is no time to be going to _work_. You need rest! You need liquids! You need _emotional support!_"

She looked up at Rihito, who was standing very very straight and tall, and slowly turning bright red. "Are you.." she said, wonderingly, "are you _nervous_ about this?"

Rihito was more flustered then she had seen him in a while. She had not seen him this bad since the first time they made love, and he had to decide whether to stay and appreciate her lack of shirt, or hang his jacket up properly. He opened and closed his mouth several times, and one hand even strayed up to scratch the back of his head, mussing his hair. Mei kept her mouth shut about the hair, because it was just too cute when he dropped his butler act and got all twitchy.

"I am aware that childbirth is a natural thing," he said finally. "However, this is _Mei-sama's_ baby, and.."

"This is _your_ baby," Mei pointed out quietly, tilting her head back to see him better.

Words again failed Rihito, and his hands tightened around the book forgotten in his grip.

Mei reached out and turned his fingers over, tugging the book out of them. "_So You're Going to Be a Daddy,_" she read wonderingly. She looked up at him again.

The smooth butler was almost completely gone by this point, replaced by a very nervous young man. "I've never had to take care of a baby, before," he said. "I don't know anything about babies. And I don't know how to take care of Mei-sama _and_ a baby at the same time!"

Mei felt a slow smile pull at her lips, and she reached up and pulled hard enough on Rihito's arm to tumble him down into the bed beside her. "You will be a great daddy," she said simply. "And Kento will help take care of the baby."

Rihito blinked in surprise. "Kento?"

"Who do you think I was talking to before I came home? The baby will need a butler, won't she?"

"Kento?! He can't take care of a plant! I can't trust him with Mei-sama's baby!"

Mei raised an eyebrow. "Whose baby?" she asked, "because I think I heard you say it was _my_ baby."

Rihito squirmed. "Mei-sama! You can't expect me to let my baby brother take care of..of..of.._our_ baby, can you?"

"Of course I do," Mei said cheerily. "And Tami-chan is going to babysit while I'm at work."

"What?!"

END


End file.
